


Senda

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [15]
Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] el único dorado que le interesa es el alegre hombre que lo guía a una aventura de la que muy posiblemente no salgan con vida. [...]





	Senda

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 15

**Senda**

Tulio rueda los ojos observando a Miguel leyendo ese estúpido mapa para encontrar el supuesto tesoro perdido. Patrañas piensa apoyándose en un árbol; sólo Miguel creería que ese lugar,  _El Dorado,_ existía y por supuesto sólo él se arriesgaría en una aventura donde muy posiblemente morirían. Al menos, piensa mirando el cielo cubierto de árboles que a penas y si dejan pasar unos pocos rayos de sol, no estaban en manos de los españoles.

—¡Tulio! ¡Es por aquí! —dice tomando las riendas de Altivo caminando hacia él con una enorme sonrisa.

El moreno se le queda mirando por unos segundos cautivado por el brillo en sus ojos verdes y como parece vibrar de emoción. Suspira con suavidad rodando los ojos poniéndose en pie, Miguel ríe y le hace subir sobre el caballo antes de tomar nuevamente las riendas para halarlo a través de la Senda que cada vez parece hacerse más estrecha y angosta.

Tulio mira al frente tratando de ignorar la contagiosa buena vibra del rubio que no para de parlotear sobre que harán cuando encuentren  _El Dorado_ o sobre cómo se llevarán el oro de regreso a España y de cómo no tendrán que robar nunca más porque sus vidas estarán resueltas. Niega con suavidad acariciando la cabeza de Miguel, enredando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello dorado del hombre que sonríe relajándose por el gesto.

Tulio sabe que está mal, muy, muy mal, pero para él el único dorado que le interesa es el alegre hombre que lo guía a una aventura de la que muy posiblemente no salgan con vida.


End file.
